Snowball
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Arthur is in deep trouble. Someone has posted fake pictures of cheating on his girlfriend and now she's mad at him. Now it's up to Arthur with the help of his friends to not only find the culprit, but prove his innocence and win back his girlfriend.
1. Cheater!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arthur. If I did, that thing Ladonna wouldn't exist and Bud wouldn't replace Emily. Anyway, Marc Brown owns Arthur (both cartoon and book form).

* * *

"…and so then this alien with the four tits sucked his brains out with…"

"Hey don't spoil it, Buster!" Arthur said rolling his eyes at his best friend. The two teenagers were on their way to the school and Buster was telling Arthur about the new alien horror movie that had come out not too long ago. In his excitement about the movie, he had forgotten that his best friend hadn't seen the movie yet. "Sue Ellen and I hadn't seen it yet."

"Still?"

"Yeah. I had to help DW with her science project all last weekend and Sue Ellen was gone to Crown City."

"So you're going this weekend, right? You have just gotta see it and it's so scary. Sue Ellen'll be all over you." Buster winked and nudged his friend, winking and smirking. "You might even be getting lucky."

"Oh stop it, Buster." Arthur blushed slightly when Buster said this. "You know Sue Ellen's not going to give in. She'd kick my ass if I even tried."

"You never know, Arthur. She could change her mind and let you tap that…"

"Shut up! Muffy and Francine are up ahead!" hissed the aardvark. Once they got up to their friends, they both said their hellos. Muffy and Francine looked at them, glared at both of them, and returned to their conversation.

"Heeeellooooo! Earth to Muffy and Francine! We said hey!" said Buster.

"Fuck off, Buster!" Francine snapped. "And you can go fuck yourself too, four eyes!"

"Four eyes?" the two teenagers looked at each other. "What's the big idea, Francine? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. It's what you did to Sue Ellen, you cheater!"

"Sue…what did I do to her?" Arthur frowned. He went back over to what happened yesterday that would make his girlfriend mad. He couldn't think of anything at the moment and even if she was mad at him, she would have told him by now.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what we're talking about!" Muffy said. "You cheated on Sue Ellen with a bunch of whores!"

"What?!" Buster looked surprised. "When?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Benedict Arnold!" Francine poked Buster in the chest. "You were in on it too!"

"In on what?!"

"This!" Muffy pulled out her cell phone and showed the two a couple of pictures of Arthur cheating. One showed Buster taking a picture of himself and a rabbit girl while Arthur and the rabbit girl's look alike were making out in the background. The second one showed Arthur with his hands up a cat girl's t-shirt as he was making out with her while Buster was giving Arthur the thumbs up. Another one was background Arthur feeding a girl ice cream while Buster was taking his picture at the ice cream shop.

"Were the hell did you find these fake pictures?!" asked Arthur.

"On Buster's Virtual Space page, duh!" said Muffy.

"What?! Let me see…" Buster pulled out his cell phone and looked on his page. Sure enough the pictures were on his page. "I didn't put these on my account! I don't even remember taking these pictures! I don't even know who these people are! Someone's playing a prank on us!"

"It's a pretty sick prank if you ask me!" said Arthur furious.

"Just admit you cheated. The photos don't lie, Arthur!" said Francine.

"I didn't cheat!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

Arthur had started to say something, but then he closed his mouth. He had no proof. He couldn't count on Buster because they already thought that Buster was helping him (cheat) plus they'd say that Buster would lie for him, which he would. Suddenly Sue Ellen was sited with a girl from his class.

"Sue Ellen!" Arthur ran on over to his girlfriend. "You won't believe what I heard!"

"Oh what was that?" The cat said rather coldly.

"Well Muffy and Francine said I cheated on you and…"

"That's because you did, Arthur Read." Sue Ellen growled. "See?"

She too showed a picture of Arthur cheating. The aardvark rolled his eyes. "Buster didn't post that! We don't even know those people!"

She slapped him. "You fucking liar! Don't you **_dare_** lie to me! This is evidence enough for me to kick your cheating ass, but I won't do it. You know why? You're not worth it!"

"You actually believe I would…Sue Ellen you know me!"

"I _thought_ I did." she turned away from him and headed into the school.

Arthur couldn't believe it. She actually believed the photos. They couldn't be real! He went back over to Buster who was standing by himself. "Well what did she say?"

Arthur explained what happened and Buster shook his head. Who would do this? Suddenly the bell rung indicating that it was time to go inside and start class. Once in the classroom, Arthur and Buster took their usual seats in the back of the classroom and waited for the other people to pour in. After sitting down for a little while, Arthur found his classmates whispering among each other and every now and then casting a nasty and/or curious look back at Arthur and Buster.

"Why the hell are people looking at us?" Buster whispered to his best friend.

"I bet it's those fucking pictures." said Arthur. "I can't believe Sue didn't believe me. Someone had to have been hacking your account or something because there's no way you could have posted those pictures!"

"They're obviously photoshopped. I don't even know those people in the pictures."

"Who the heck would even post that shit anyway?"

"Someone who has it out for us…but who?" Buster narrowed his eyes and looked all around the classroom. Who would have it out for them? Suddenly he had an idea. "I bet it was Binky!"

"Binky? Why the heck would Binky have it out for us?"

"Because! You know he liked Sue Ellen since…well forever! He might be the one doing it!"

"Binky's an idiot! How would he even…"

"It's aliens, I tell you!" said Buster.

"Oh would you just shut up and be serious!" Arthur was not in the mood. His girlfriend was a mad at him and now everyone thought he was a cheater.

"I am being serious!" Buster said. "Binky is in cahoots with aliens and in exchange for ruining your relationship with Sue Ellen and allowing him to get with her, they're going to suck out our brains!"

"That's stupid Buster." he snapped, for once not in the mood for Bus. As the day went on, people kept looking at the two teens and whispering. Arthur felt like yelling at all of them, but that would make him look worse. No one bothered speaking to him and he felt like he was being shunned because of someone getting into Buster's account. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

* * *

That's all for now. If you're wondering why the story is called Snowball...well you'll find out soon enough. Review please!


	2. Help Comes

When school ended at the end of the week (thank goodness), Arthur was all too eager to get home and start his weekend, however Binky stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, buster?"

"Home." responded Buster.

"Not you, asshole! I'm talking to _him_!" he pointed to Arthur. "Now what's this about you breaking Sue Ellen's heart by cheating with a bunch of whores!? Where the hell do you get off, pal?!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT, YOU MORON!" Arthur snapped. "I don't even know those girls! I swear!"

"Yeah right, you cheater! Cheat once, you'll cheat again!"

"Cheat a…BINKY THAT WAS YEARS AGO AND THAT WAS JUST A GAME! A STUPID GAME!"

"Hmph! Whatever. Those pictures still mean that you can't be trusted… ** _EVER_**!" The older male then turned to Buster. "You can't be trusted either, Mr. Accomplice!"

"I…you know what, fine! You and Sue Ellen can believe whatever you want to believe!" Arthur was angry. "I don't care! Come on Buster!"

At dinner, Arthur picked at his food, not feeling hungry at all. Mr and Mrs. Read noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong, Arthur? You're mighty quiet tonight." said his mom.

"It's school. Everyone still believes I cheated on Sue Ellen!"

"Why would everyone think that?" asked his father.

"Because someone posted some pictures of me and Buster with some girls and we don't even know them! I tried to explain everything to Sue Ellen, but she doesn't believe me!"

"Well maybe…"

"Serves you right, Arthur!" DW was smirking.

"DW!" Jane Read said in a scolding voice. "Your brother is very upset!"

"He deserves to be unhappy!"

"Can I be excused?" Jane nodded and her only son headed into his room. He was lying on his bed tossing a ball against the wall when his cellphone started ringing. He picked it up and saw that Buster was calling. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Arthur, you won't believe what Muffy did…" Buster then told his best friend about a website Muffy had made. He looked it up on his laptop and felt like running over to the Crosswire Estate and kicking Muffy's ass.

It was an anti Arthur and Buster blog. Both Muffy and Francine were bad mouthing Arthur and his "sidekick", calling them "horny, ignorant piles of crap that would undoubtfully turn into future adulterers." Damn them both!

"Can you believe those two!?" said Buster." What kind of cunt would do something like that?!"

"Muffy and Francine, duh!" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh…right…oh yeah! That's not the only thing I was calling you for! Those pictures on my page are fake!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"No! I mean I have proof they're fake! For instance look at this right here by this girl's head. Whoever was placing these pictures left just a tiny bit of background by her ear."

"Hm…yeah I see it!" Arthur said noticing it. He peered at the other pictures, but couldn't find any more mistakes. "But…"

"But what?"

"It doesn't really prove anything. They'll just say we edited the picture, plus the other pictures don't have any errors I can see." Arthur sighed. "Just forget it, Buster. I'll just have to bribe Sue Ellen to forgive me, even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess so…by the way, I can't delete the pictures. Whoever put them up here set up a password and it won't let me delete it unless I put it in."

"It doesn't matter. Knowing Muffy, she probably has them saved."

The next day, Arthur had went out and brought a bouquet of flowers and Sue Ellen's favorite chocolates afterschool. Surely if he begged, pleaded, and reminded her of the good times, surely she would forgive him, although he knew for a fact that he was 100% innocent. He spotted her walking into the Sugar Bowl and he rushed went in after making sure he was presentable. However what awaited him inside was Binky and Sue Ellen making out!

He felt like his world was quickly fading away into darkness. Sue Ellen had already moved on! IT HAD ONLY BEEN A COUPLE OF DAYS! WHAT THE HELL!? He angrily tossed the flowers into a nearby trashcan, threw down the chocolates and was about to step on them, but decided to just give them to Buster, and started back home. On his lonely way back home, he saw Brain talking with Fern. Usually he would greet the people he knew on the street, but he was too upset to even wave. He was about to turn the corner when he heard Fern call his name.

"Hey, Arthur! Over here!" Fern waved him over. He looked over at them, sighed, and made his way over.

"Hey."

"You seem down in the dumps today, Arthur." said Brain looking concerned.

"You should know why." Arthur said bitterly.

"Not really."

"I bet it's about Sue Ellen and Binky." said Fern crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"How'd you figure that?" asked Brain.

Fern the poured into the story about the pictures. "…and Muffy even has a website dedicated to how much of a jerk Arthur and Buster can be. However I know for a fact that none of that's true."

"Thank you, Fern!" said Arthur. "Wait…how do you know it's not true? I mean obviously it's not, but…"

"It's because I know how you are about Sue Ellen. Why would a love-sick teenager cheat on his girlfriend? Plus even if you didn't love her like you did, why would you cheat on someone repeatedly who could easily kick your butt within a millisecond if she caught you?"

"That does sound logical." said Brain.

"Well none of that matters now anyway." said Arthur sighing. "I just saw Sue Ellen at the Sugar Bowl with Binky of all people…kissing. It was disgusting…and even a little disturbing!"

"Really? Binky?" Brain raised a brow. "That _is_ disturbing."

"Why would Sue Ellen go out with Binky?" Fern rubbed her chin.

"He's always had a thing for her. Buster reckons Binky got aliens to get into Buster's profile and posted the pictures there." the teen shrugged. "…pictures which are stuck on there because whoever put them up placed a password so you can't take them down without knowing the password."

"Of course Buster would say that." said Brain rolling his eyes. "Some people just never change. I seriously doubt aliens did it, but it is possible that Binky got someone to break up you and Sue Ellen somehow. After all, he couldn't possibly be that smart."

"Now that I think about it, you probably don't have to be that smart. Knowing Buster, he probably has something alien related as his password." Arthur tapped his chin. He suddenly noticed Fern scribbling in her notebook. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you figure this out. You know I'm a pretty good detective, so I could easily help you out…that is, if you want me to." said Fern still scribbling down notes. "You _do_ want me to, don't you?"

"Of course I do." said the aardvark crossing his arms. "I want to know who did this so I can prove to Sue Ellen that I'm loyal and win her back!"

"I'll help too of course." said Brain.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that. " Arthur couldn't help but to be extremely relieved. With the help of the smartest person he knew and a pretty good detective, he'd be able to solve the mystery in no time at all.

"You're welcome, Arthur…although in exchange for helping you, you have to do just a tiny little thing for me though." said Brain.

"What?"

"Don't tell Buster." said Brain.

"Why not?"

"Well you know how he gets when someone wants Fern to solve a mystery and not him. He'll want to get in on it and he's kind of hard to work with."

"Plus he gets really distracted by food, being hungry, and aliens." added Fern.

"Yeah, I won't tell him. I'm pretty sure he's doing his own investigation anyway, but hey…it's better to have four heads than one in this case." shrugged the aardvark.


End file.
